Equitable Payment
by himura kyou
Summary: Gintoki menagih janji. Hijikata pun -terpaksa- menepatinya, dengan caranya sendiri. GinHiji? HijiGin? lemon? jeruk? apel? Pembaca sendiri yang menentukan hehe.. selamat membaca dengan pikiran yang jernih XD arigato!


Fandom: Kinta—maksut saia, Gintama.  
Disclaimer: Sorachi Hideaki  
Summary: Gintoki menagih janji, Hijikata pun (terpaksa) menepatinya, dengan caranya sendiri. GinHiji? HijiGin? Anda yang tentukan sendiri! XD  
Warning: OOC, nista, gaje, abal, garing, dlsb. my first fic for this fandom, so please be gentle… :)  
dan... tolong baca fic ini dengan pikiran yang jernih. oke? ufufu #plak.

* * *

**EQUITABLE PAYMENT  
**...or not?

Terik matahari memanggang Kabuki-cho siang ini. Orang-orang lebih memilih berdiam dalam tempat tinggal masing-masing dan menyalakan kipas atau AC sekencangnya. Namun sebagai pasukan elit yang sedang bertugas, para prajurit Shinsengumi tidak akan mengeluh. …Atau terpaksa memendam keluhannya dalam hati karena tidak ingin sang Fukuchou menyuruh mereka seppuku bila tampak mengeluh sedikit saja.

"Yo… Soichiro-kun…"

Dengan suara malas-malasan dan sorot mata bagai ikan mati, seorang pria berambut perak yang baru saja keluar dari toko Pachinko menyapa salah seorang Shinsengumi yang bertugas di jalanan Kabuki-cho tersebut.

"Selamat siang, Danna. Namaku bukan Soichiro."

Sougo mengarahkan moncong bazooka andalannya tepat ke wajah Gintoki. Dalam hitungan tiga dan suara meledak akan membahana, sebelum sang Fukuchou datang menjitak kepala pemuda itu. Rokok yang dihisapnya tampak sangat cepat memendek, entah karena cuaca panas atau karena ia melihat makhluk yang membuatnya makin gerah.

"Jangan ganggu pekerjaan kami. Pergi sana."

"Apa yang kalian kerjakan? Aku hanya melihat sekumpulan lintah pajak mondar-mandir di jalan seperti anak kecil ingusan yang tersesat."

"Perlu kubantu mengorek hidungmu?"

Kegiatan mengorek upil Gintoki berhenti ketika ujung katana Hijikata menempel di lubang hidungnya. Tapi sorot mata itu tetap tidak berubah, sorot mata ikan mati yang terdampar di daratan tandus. Hijikata menahan emosinya. Menyelesaikan pekerjaan dari Shogun lebih penting daripada meladeni makhluk bertampang lusuh di hadapannya ini.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang mencari sesuatu?"

Sekarang sang Yorozuya memilih untuk mengorek telinganya.

"Danna masih ingat kasus yang kami ajukan ke Yorozuya pekan lalu? Marmut kesayangan adik Shogun lepas lagi saat mereka berkunjung ke daerah ini kemarin. Aku ingin memakai jasa Yorozuya lagi untuk mencarinya, tapi Hijikata-san menolak."

Jari kelingking Gintoki segera ditangkis oleh moncong bazooka saat ia ingin membersihkan jari dari kotoran telinganya ke baju Sougo.

"Tentu saja ingat. Kalian belum membayar tagihannya. Bagaimana bisa lupa. Seminggu ini aku harus bertahan hidup hanya dengan nasi dan garam, mana Kagura makannya seperti peranakan gorilla dan king kong. Tak tahukah kau penderitaanku menjadi orang tua tunggal dengan dua anak super rewel sementara kalian selalu hura-hura setiap malam dan—"

"Kami sendiri belum mendapat gaji, dan aku tidak sudi minta tolong pada Yorozuya sepertimu lagi. Mau kupotong telingamu sekalian supaya tidak usah kau korek-korek lagi? Lalu yang sedang kau tenteng sehabis dari Pachinko ini apa hah?"

Gintoki menyingkirkan katana yang kali ini menempel di telinganya, dan menyingkirkan wajah garang sang Fukuchou yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter darinya, lalu melirik kantong kertas yang ia bawa sedari tadi, penuh dengan makanan dan susu strawberry, hasil dari menang banyak dalam permainan Pachinko tadi.

"Ini adalah yang kau sebut sebagai keberuntungan."

Satu jempol teracung penuh kebanggaan.

"Kalau begitu nikmati keberuntunganmu jauh-jauh dari sini."

"Hee~ jadi kalian merasa sudah cukup hebat untuk mencari marmut tersebut tanpa bantuan Gin-san yang konon berhasil menangkapnya dalam hitungan detik ini?"

Ucapan Gintoki sedikit membuat Hijikata geram. Memang betul waktu itu Gintoki mampu menemukan marmut milik adik Shogun dengan cepat sampai membuat semua orang terpana tidak percaya. Bukan hanya karena sekarang sedang tidak ada dana, tapi Hijikata juga tidak mau harga dirinya dikalahkan oleh samurai bertampang gelandangan itu. Sementara Hijikata sedang berpusingria dengan tidak santainya, Sougo mengajukan sebuah tawaran.

"Ne, Danna. Jika kau bisa menangkap marmut itu lagi, silahkan bawa Hijikata-san selama sehari penuh sebagai bayaran."

"Sougooo! Kau kira aku barang dibawa-bawa begitu?"

"Ini menyangkut nyawa kita semua, Hijikata-san. Bisa bayangkan apa yang akan Matsudaira-sama lakukan kalau marmut sialan itu tidak berhasil ditangkap sebelum matahari terbenam?"

Dua bilah pedang saling beradu mengiringi perang mulut antara dua Shinsengumi tersebut.

"Lalu kenapa aku yang kau jadikan bayaran! Kita hidup di jaman di mana perdagangan manusia telah dilarang!"

"Masalah ini bisa cepat selesai kalau dari awal kau tidak melarang kami ke Yorozuya. Bayar belakangan setelah gajian tidak apa kan, Danna?"

"Yeaa… dengan bunga tigaratus persen."

Dua bilah pedang saling menyilang di leher Gintoki. Semburan kecil berwarna merah keluar dari sisi lehernya yang berhadapan dengan katana milik Sougo. Hijikata sendiri pun kaget melihatnya.

"...Maaf, apakah leherku berdarah?"

"Tidak usah khawatir Danna, hanya vena jugularmu yang sobek."

Keheningan hinggap sejenak kala Gintoki meraba lehernya yang masih hangat menyembur.

"Hei Pangeran Sadis! Beginikah caranya memperlakukan orang yang akan menyelamatkan nyawa kalian dari Daimyo nista itu?"

"Makanya segera bantu kami menangkap marmut itu."

"…Dan aku bisa memperlakukan Mayo itu sesuka hati selama seharian penuh?"

"Tentu saja."

Keduanya menyeringai licik dan saling mengacungkan jempol tanda sepakat.

"Kalian duo sadis! Jangan seenaknya mengambil keputusan!"

Namun segala teriakan Hijikata sudah tidak terdengar ketika Gintoki memulai aksinya untuk menangkap marmut kesayangan adik Shogun tersebut. Samurai berambut perak itu merogoh kantong kertas hadiah hasil main Pachinko-nya. Ia mengeluarkan sebungkus susu strawberry, lalu sebungkus sukonbu, kemudian bergegas ke lorong kecil di sela-sela bangunan dan gedung.

"Sukonbu ini sebenarnya oleh-oleh untuk Kagura. Tapi tak apalah."

Setelah memotong-motongnya menjadi kecil, Gintoki menyebarkan serpihan-serpihan sukonbu tersebut ke setiap gang sempit dan lorong yang ditemuinya. Setiap seorang Shinsengumi disuruhnya menunggui lorong atau gang yang menjadi bagiannya dan segera bertindak bila marmut yang dimaksud menunjukkan diri.

"Lalu, Danna, susu strawberry-nya untuk apa?"

"Untuk kuminum."

Gintoki melemparkan serpihan terakhir dari sukonbu yang tersisa sambil menyeruput susu strawberry-nya. Tinggal menunggu, dan tidak berapa lama kemudian, sesuai dugaan. Marmut yang menjadi sumber masalah itu muncul di salah satu lorong, tergoda aroma sukonbu dan mulai menggerigitinya dengan lahap. Secara hati-hati seorang Shinsengumi mengendap-endap mendekatinya.

Lalu penangkapan selesai dengan sukses. Dalam limabelas menit. Tidak lebih.

Hijikata memandang marmut yang kini berada di dalam kandang yang dibawanya. Urat di dahinya berkedut keras membendung amarah yang berderu kencang. Rokok yang sedang dihisapnya pun hampir putus tergigit.

"Jadi… marmut itu suka makan sukonbu?"

"Oya, kalau tidak salah yang minggu lalu itu Danna menangkapnya ketika si China tidak sengaja terperosok ke tong sampah di gang sempit seperti ini sampai menjatuhkan seluruh sukonbunya."

Mendengar ucapan Sougo, serta merta Hijikata langsung menarik kerah baju Gintoki yang masih asyik menikmati susu strawberry-nya yang kedua. Hijikata membenturkan kepalanya ke Yorozuya saking jengkelnya.

"Kalau dari awal kau beritahu bahwa marmut itu suka sukonbu, aku cukup membelinya di mini market dengan harga duaratus yen daripada sampai membuat Sougo menjualku begini!"

"Yeaa… yang penting marmut kesayangan adik Shogun berhasil ditangkap kan?"

Sorot matanya masih belum berubah, masih seperti tatapan ikan mati yang tergilas truk tronton. Apalagi bau napasnya yang beraroma susu strawberry, Hijikata makin muak. Belum selesai sang Fukuchou berserapah, Sougo menepuk pundaknya dan mengambil alih kandang berisi marmut tersebut.

"Sekarang aku dan yang lainnya akan membawa marmut sialan ini ke kastil. Akan kupastikan agar adik Shogun menyumpal marmutnya dengan sekarung sukonbu agar tidak kabur lagi. Sekarang silahkan Danna memakai Hijikata-san sampai duapuluh empat jam mendatang. Bye."

"Tunggu! Aku belum bilang setuju dengan perjanjian nista kalian!"

Namun segala teriakan Hijikata sudah tidak terdengar ketika seluruh mobil Shinsengumi melaju dengan pesat meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan sang Yorozuya di depan gang kecil nan kumuh di Kabuki-cho ini.

"Hei, Oogushi-kun… seorang lelaki harus menepati janjinya kan? Lunasi hutangmu. Kau sebut dirimu samurai? Hmph. Yang benar saja."

Dan sekarang keluar ekspresi paling menyebalkan dari Gintoki yang sangat Hijikata benci. Seringai nista yang mencemooh. Ditambah rambut peraknya yang keriting berantakan. Ditambah bau napasnya yang beraroma susu strawberry. Ditambah sorot matanya itu. Betapa Hijikata ingin melemparkannya ke tempat pembakaran sampah terdekat.

Tapi percuma menggerutu terus. Lebih baik cepat selesaikan perkara ini, cari kesempatan saat Yorozuya itu lengah dan segera pulang ke markas untuk menghukum Okita Sougo. Dengan pemikiran yang sudah tertata tersebut, Hijikata menyalakan sebatang rokok yang baru, sambil berharap asap rokoknya akan menghalangi wajah menyebalkan Yorozuya itu dari area penglihatannya.

"Huh. Baiklah."

"Oke. Matahari juga sudah hampir terbenam. Pas sekali. Sekarang temani Gin-san ke suatu tempat."

Gintoki meraih pergelangan tangan Hijikata dan mulai berjalan menyusuri Kabuki-cho yang dpenuhi orang-orang berlalu lalang. Melihat dirinya, seorang Shinsengumi, seorang Fukuchou Shinsengumi, diseret oleh pria tidak jelas ke tempat yang tidak jelas, Hijikata segera menepis tangan yang menggamitnya itu.

"Oh? Bagaimana kau bisa menjamin kalau kau tidak akan kabur?"

"Janji harus ditepati. Hutang harus dilunasi. Walau itu bukan sepenuhnya hutangku. Cih."

Mata birunya berkilat menunjukkan ketegasan, walau otaknya tengah merangkai beberapa rencana untuk menyerang, atau membuatnya pingsan, atau apapun agar ia bisa segera jauh-jauh dari Yorozuya itu.

"Baguslah, Tuan Samurai. Mau susu strawberry? Tampaknya masih ada satu... sebentar.. hmm…? Mana ya?"

"Cepat jalan menuju tempat yang kau maksud."

Ekspresi galak terpasang dengan dua tangan saling berlipat. Gintoki berhenti merogoh kantong kertasnya dan sekedar memberi tatapan bagai ikan mati yang mengambang di selokan kotor. Tatapan yang seolah meminta ditonjok. Tatapan yang belum juga lepas hingga membuat risih sang Fukuchou.

"Sampai kapan kau mau diam berdiri di situ memandangku?"

"Hei, Oogushi-kun, wajahmu merah? Kau tersipu?"

"Lihat matahari yang terbenam di sebelah situ? Tahu apa warnanya? Tahu apa yang terjadi jika sinarnya terpantul di wajah sialmu? Sekarang cepat jalan sebelum aku benar-benar ingin menghajarmu."

HIjikata benar-benar ingin menyundutkan rokoknya ke bola mata merah yang tak bermasa depan itu. Gintoki hanya tertawa kecil, entah bermaksud mengejek atau tidak, yang jelas Hijikata tidak menyukainya. Mereka pun kembali berjalan kaki melewati distrik pertokoan Kabuki-cho yang mulai menyalakan lampu-lampu malamnya.

Setelah melewati selusin blok dan melintasi beberapa jalan tikus serta menghabiskan dua batang rokok, mereka menghentikan langkah kakinya. Keduanya berada di distrik lampu merah Kabuki-cho. Bisnis malam yang dilakukan orang dewasa. Tempat melepas kepenatan dan nafsu duniawi. Hijikata bergidik.

"…Oi, Yorozuya, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke satu tempat di antara pub dan hotel, Gintoki menyeringai.

"Di sana. Walau belum gajian, tapi kalau hanya untuk itu kau masih sanggup kan? Kau harus memuaskan aku, Oogushi-kun…"

Untuk sekejap Hijikata termenung. Di sana? Dan dalam sekejap pula terlintas ide di kepalanya. Kini giliran sang Fukuchou yang menyeringai. Ia tak sabar ingin melihat seperti apa ekspresi Yorozuya sialan itu ketika ia melakukan aksinya.

"Hoo.. baiklah… aku tidak akan membuatmu puas. Aku akan membuatmu untuk minta lagi dan lagi…"

"Yakin? Kau belum gajian kan?"

"Sudahlah. Cepat masuk ke tempat itu!"

.

.

Rasa mualnya ditahan mati-matian. Satu tangan menggenggam kimononya erat-erat, sementara tangan yang lain berusaha menahan mulutnya agar tidak kalah oleh rasa jijik yang berputar-putar di perutnya kala melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"O, Oogushi-kun, hentikan..!"

"Siapa Oogushi! Dan kau tidak punya hak untuk menghentikanku!"

"Kau tidak lihat semua orang di tempat ini sedang memandangi kita!"

Tanpa mempedulikan keluhan dari samurai berambut perak itu, Hjikata itu terus meremas dan meremas. Kedua tangannya menggenggam dengan penuh kekuatan, meremas dari atas sampai ke bawah, sesekali mengelus dan memijit-mijit, berulang-ulang hingga semuanya keluar berlumeran mengotori sekitarnya. Wajah Hijikata tampak begitu serius ketika melakukannya.

"Ukh... Hijikataaa... cukuuup..! Hentikaaaan~~!"

"Memangnya siapa yang tadi minta? Sudah kuberi gratisan begini jadi jangan banyak protes!"

Keringat dingin mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya. Gemetar dan pening. Gintoki menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Sudah jauh-jauh berjalan kaki sampai ke distrik lampu merah yang nista begini hanya karena di sinilah satu-satunya café yang menyediakan menu favoritnya, namun semuanya hancur di tangan sang Fukuchou Shinsengumi ini.

"Aku memang minta ditraktir chocolate parfait ukuran superjumbo, tapi tanpa lima botol mayonaise sebagai toppingnya!"

"Heh. Sekali-sekali coba rasakan lezatnya mayo! Mayo cocok untuk segala makanan! Kau pasti akan ketagihan untuk minta lagi dan lagi! Ini spesial dari Hijikata Toshiro!"

Senyum puas mengembang di wajah Hijikata sembari tangannya masih sibuk memeras botol mayonaisenya yang keenam, mengabaikan Gintoki yang menangis pilu.

**END**

**

* * *

**

Errr.. begitulah =_='  
Eto.. maap kalo ada worshipper GinHiji ato HijiGin ato GinParfait ato HijiMayo yang kecewa membaca fic ini karena kenistaannya tidak sesuai harapan *?*  
Eh? OTP saia? bukan, bukan GinHiji maupun HijiGin. saia lebih suka YamazakiAnpan #dor.  
Oya, perjanjiannya kan Hijikata jadi properti Gin selama 24jam, yang di fic ini belom ada 5jam deh kayaknya lol. saia serahkan pada pembaca untuk mengimajinasikan sisanya deh =w='  
Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai selesai.  
Diripyu ga diripyu ga masalah yang penting ini fic udah publish XD

Join **Infantrum** Today!  
**In**donesia **Fan**fiction Au**t**hor Fo**rum**  
link ada di profile saia yang lusuh  
arigatobi XD


End file.
